


Droplets

by misumaru



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai desperately needs some relaxation and a shower after a hard live. Luckily, Uruha is more than happy to help out with both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Droplets

**Author's Note:**

> Big hugs to the wonderful [ldybastet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet) for the beta! 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental.

It had been a long, hard live. More technical troubles than usual had piled up during the show, and Kai had been amazed that so few of the audience had seemed to notice. There'd be difficult discussions with the staff later to figure out what had gone wrong, but for now, Kai just wanted to enjoy his hard-earned shower. 

He closed his eyes and leaned into the spray, letting the warm water wash over his muscles. It wasn't ideal - the cubicle was small and the backstage area was so cramped he could hear pretty much everything happening in the dressing room next door. He'd have to take another, longer shower once they got back to the hotel, but for now, this was perfect. With his eyes closed, he was able to filter out most of the background noise by focusing on the gentle patter of water against his skin instead; at least, until he felt the touch of a hand against his hip.

Startled, Kai half-turned, half-slipped to see Uruha standing in the shower with him, equally naked and with a finger held up to his lips, urging Kai to stay silent. Said finger was soon replaced by Kai's lips as Uruha leaned forward, hands running through Kai's shampoo-slick hair. The touches quickly grew more heated as the kiss deepened, with Uruha in theory trying to help Kai clean himself but actually just taking the opportunity to spread more suds over Kai's more sensitive areas. His questing fingers soon found a nipple, circling and teasing the bud until it hardened under his fingers, before tracing across Kai's chest and doing the same to the other. It took all of Kai's effort to stay quiet, holding his breath as Uruha gave a nipple a particularly hard pinch. Uruha always knew just how to touch him, didn't he? There was very little Kai could do to return the favour, the size of the stall preventing much in the way of movement. All he could do was relax, and let Uruha take control.

Losing interest in the nipple, Uruha took a step forward, further trapping Kai against the wall of the stall, but shook his head when Kai reached down and started to stroke their cocks together. Instead, Uruha crouched down and retrieved a tube of lube that had miraculously appeared on the floor of the shower. Not part of the usual bathing routine, and something that definitely hadn't been there when Kai had entered, which made him wonder exactly how long Uruha had been planning to ambush him for. Not that he was complaining...

Uruha gave Kai's hips a gentle nudge followed by a light slap on the arse, and then Kai was turning to face the wall, head resting on crossed arms as Uruha poured a generous helping of lube over his fingers. There was a clatter as the tube was dropped to the floor again, then one hand ran along Kai's back, kneading the muscles it found there, while its partner dipped lower and found Kai's entrance. One finger slid in easily, quickly followed by another, Kai welcoming the familiar stretch as Uruha scissored his fingers inside him. Not that he had much time to enjoy it, as the fingers were swiftly replaced by something much larger. 

Despite the need for silence, a moan escaped Kai's lips as Uruha slowly entered him, inch by tantalising inch. Once Uruha was fully sheathed, he paused for a long moment, waiting for Kai to adjust, then Kai nodded and shifted his hips to let Uruha know that he was ready, that he needed him to continue. Uruha nipped lightly at the back of Kai's neck to show he understood, and then started to thrust in and out slowly as Kai pressed back against him. 

The slow pace didn't last long. A quick fuck was all they could get away with right now - they were both still on an adrenaline high after the live and if Uruha couldn't wait just an hour or so to get his hands on him, then Kai was sure there would be more in store once they were safely back at the hotel. Hell, he would make certain of it, one way or another. Behind him, Uruha shifted position, the new angle sending an intense burst of pleasure that radiated throughout Kai's body, all the way down to his toes, that forced him to bite down on his wrist or moan and expose what they were doing.

Then again, would it really matter? The shower was filled with the unmistakable sound of two wet bodies smacking together, and Kai was half convinced everyone would be able to hear them through the thin walls. Kai bit down another moan as Uruha's hand found its way to his cock, sliding easily over the rigid flesh as he matched the pace of his thrusts. Whether it was coated in lube or soap, Kai wasn't sure, but he didn't care. Not when he was so close... 

As if on queue, Uruha brushed against that spot inside of Kai again, making white sparks dance in front of his eyes. With a strangled gasp, he bucked forward, painting the wall with white splashes of come. Dazed, Kai watched as they were quickly washed away by the spray, Uruha still thrusting inside him as he sought his own release. It didn't take long. By the time Uruha's fingers dug into Kai's hips as a sign of his own orgasm, the evidence of their encounter was completely gone, washed away with the suds. 

Uruha pressed a brief kiss to the back of Kai's neck, then slipped away, leaving Kai to finish cleaning up. A quick rinse to get rid of the last of the soap and he was done, and a grin spread across Kai's lips as he stepped out of the cubicle. Uruha hadn't done much more than get himself wet, had he? He'd have to convince him to take another shower later on...


End file.
